Hethian Scrolls of Creation
The Hethian Scrolls of Creation are a powerful artifact of Universe A. They contain the power of raw Hethian creation, and can only be used by a true Hethe. They play a key role in the creation of Universe X. History Origins It is unknown when or why the Scrolls were created, but they were apparently formed in Xua by Malek, using its knowledge of Deebo's power of creation to make energy condense into physical form, creating a set of scrolls. It was believed that the Old World Hethe, after making their respective creations, emptied out their remaining power of creation into these Scrolls. The last to contribute to the scrolls was Malek, who gave up its own power in anger after its greatest creation, the Nexellium, was destroyed. Malek quickly seized the Scrolls and departed from the realm, preventing the Hethe from any further creations. The Plan When the first Dekn, Hash'bor'kanibal, learned of the Scrolls, he began crafting a plan to use them to create a new universe, free from the malign influence of the Hethe. By that time, Malek had already fled Xua, taking the Scrolls with it. The Carver located Malek and went to it, explaining his plan. Malek was more than willing to help; however, because the act of entering Existence had splintered its essence, it was no longer a true Hethe and was unable wield the Scrolls under its own power. As such, Malek set about archiving the Scrolls until it could locate a suitable vessel in which they could be hidden. Finally, the Arkn King Uriel (who had recently defected and was looking for a place to hide himself) offered to create that vessel. Uriel took the Scrolls and threw himself into one of the .Reality engines; the act killed him, sending his soul to the Infernous and translating his essence countless times over in .Reality, as a human named Alex Winter. Thus, the Scrolls were sealed away in the body of Alex until the day they could be put to use. Usage When Alex and Uriel converged, the part of Alex that was the Scrolls split from him and remained untouched. Many eons later, during the final battle with The Carver, Uriel – now merged with Alex, and going by the name Uriel Alexander Winter – was killed. While Carver and Ellpagg battled, Persophelus Redgrave awakened the remaining fragment of Alex that housed the Scrolls; Redgrave asked permission to commence activation, to which Alex consented. Redgrave activated the Scrolls, destroying what remained of "Alex Winter" but creating a rift of raw, pure Hethian power. From here, Redgrave combined .Mainframe with the raw power and created an unstable entrance outside of Xua. While the entrance worked, it held no god, so Redgrave went about transferring as many relics he could while he waited for The Carver's plan to be completed. Carver was mortally wounded as Malek, Cedric and the Jester showed up. As Carver lay dying, De'ebo appeared and offered to revive him at full power so that he could kill the three – promising him that if he succeeded, it would grant him the true power of the Hethe. De'ebo possessed Carver and fought the trio, stabbing (and seemingly killing) Malek in the process. Cedric and Jester tag teamed De'ebo and fought it off, but the fight was cut short when De'ebo stopped, splitting from The Carver. De'ebo was impressed that the two were able to fight it off, and offered to make Cedric a full Hethe; Cedric agreed, under the condition that Ellpagg was also revived. As De'ebo granted Hethian power to The Carver, Redgrave appeared and summoned the .Mainframe core. Carver absorbed the Hethian power, channeling this new influx of energy into .Mainframe and powering up the Scrolls. As this happened, Carver exhausted all of his remaining power and was consumed by the flow, destroying himself as .Mainframe was powered and unleashed. Carver's former weapon was revealed to have been an Arkn trap; Malek emerged from it and merged with the .Mainframe core (and the Scrolls), unleashing its raw Hethian power of creation, which exploded into a new universe outside of Universe A. Characteristics While they take on the physical form of a set of scrolls, the Scrolls of Creation are actually a metaphysical representation of the raw power of pure creation. They are "scrolls" not just in form, but in the sense that they contain information: the templates (or "blueprints") for creation itself. Only a true, full-blooded Hethe is capable of wielding the power of the Scrolls (as unlocking the creative potential of the Scrolls involved channeling the power, or life force, of a Hethe into them). Category:Artifacts and Objects Category:Universe A